


Freckles

by Canyounotmywaywardson



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canyounotmywaywardson/pseuds/Canyounotmywaywardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've never really liked your freckles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I put a specific gender anywhere in here but if you catch something let me know.

You love yourself. You had come to the terms you are hot a long time ago. But one thing you didn't love?

Your freckles.

You thought they made you seem childish and immature. You had tried to cover them with makeup to no avail. They were everywhere on you. Mostly on your face but they were on your neck, arms, legs, chest, abdomen, even on your butt. They had been the bane of your features for a long time. To you, anyway.

It was a particularly hard day for you. Some douchebags on the street tried hitting on you and then decided to insult you when you said no. Before that, you spilled your tea. Not on yourself but it still made you upset. You have just entered the Grump space and are kind of just staring at nothing. Danny comes around the corner, having heard the door open.

He smiles upon seeing you. "Hey, cutie." You look at him and flash him a quick smile that doesn't reach your eyes. "Are you okay?" He asks as you brush by him to get to your desk.

You flop down into your chair and set your bag down. After a minute, you take a deep breath and spin around in your chair. You see Danny and Barry chatting in the corner, Dan nervously sipping at his drink. His eyes flick in your direction and then Barry looks over.

Barry. The editing god of Game Grumps. Someone who cares. Your confidant. Your best friend. Your crush.

It's lame, you know. You feel like one of the lovelies by crushing on him but feelings happen and a lot of the times they suck.

You turn back to your monitors and boot them up. You could use a new laptop. Or maybe you could get by with ordering new part for your old one. Or maybe-

Your thoughts are interrupted by Barry setting his hand on your shoulder. You look at him. His brows are furrowed and you can tell he's worried. But you don't need to let him know that. "What's up?"

He pulls over his chair and sits in it. After all, his desk is right next to yours. "You tell me."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not but you're certainly a liar." You shoot him an offended look. "Talk to me. You can tell me anything." You don't say anything. But your hand rubs at the freckles scattered across your face. It's a subconscious habit, as if you could rub them out of your skin. Barry has picked up on this habit and he grabs your hand, lacing your fingers with his. "Why don't you like your freckles?"

"...They make me feel like a kid."

"Well you're certainly more attractive than any kid I've seen." You two sit in silence for a moment. "That sounded creepier than I meant it to be."

You laugh. "Ya think?"

Barry tweaks your nose. "But it got you to smile."

"I still don't like my freckles."

"But they're so cute! Especially on you!" He turns your chair so your totally facing him. Barry then begins playing connect the dots with your freckles using his finger. He starts at your hairline then traces down to your eyes, then your nose, cheeks, chin, and then comes back up to the one closest to your lip. "Can I kiss you?"

"I don't know. Can you?" You sass at him. It causes him to laugh slightly before he's cradling your face in his hands and pressing his lips to yours. His mouth fits perfectly against yours and you can't help but wonder where he got so good at kissing.

You're interrupted by Arin loudly clearing his throat from the other side of the room and Dan giggling as he does so. You both pull back quickly and Arin grins as he says, "I was gonna ask what you guys wanted for lunch but from the looks of it, you were making a meal out of the other's face."

Barry looks at the floor and rubs the back of his neck, his ears growing red. You toss a bitch face at Arin. "Eat a dick."

He holds up his hands. "Hey, I don't blame you guys. You're both very attractive people. Good for you guys."

You and Barry look at each other and smile. Good for you, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Also this was my first time really writing Barry so lemme know how it is!


End file.
